


It Will Always Be Yours

by Hypomone535



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypomone535/pseuds/Hypomone535
Summary: "It's a part of me, and I will never stop fighting for it..."





	It Will Always Be Yours

“I would like a moment alone with my..” The pause was awkward. “With Lady Stark.” He cleared his throat, eyes trained on the floor.

Daenerys swayed up next to him, the methodical swish of her skirt intentional, yet he refused to acknowledge her. “I assume you would like your queen to leave as well?”

He sighed, “Stay or go Your Grace, I will speak to Sansa. We can leave if that would be more agreeable to you.”

Daenerys’ eyes narrowed. Folding her hands neatly in front of her she smiled too sweetly. “Of course I’ll go nephew.”

The others looked between the two, Tyrion the one to break the tension. “Off to war Snow, we part as friends.”

Jon took his outstretched hand and smiled, “Thank you my lord.” He nodded knowingly, “For everything.”

The Imp turned toward Sansa, and took her hand. “My lady-

“Surely you are not going out into battle my lord?”

He chuckled gripping her hand, “No, just riding out a bit with the men. So this is goodbye for now.”

She smiled down at him, “ Thank you for always being kind my lord. And this time, I will truly pray for your safe return.”

Jon noticed the look they shared and felt his chest clinch uncomfortably.

Tyrion grew quiet, “And I am happy that you returned to your faith. May the gods hear your prayers today.”

Sansa blushed and dipped her head sweetly, Farewell Lord Tyrion”

“And you Lady Sansa.”

When the others had left, Jon stood away from Sansa his eyes still cast down.

“I made you something.”

He looked up, the suffocating feeling of the room matching the pressure in his lungs, “What for?”

“Because I don’t want you to ever forget.”

She pulled a small silver object out of her pocket and held it out to him.

Coming forward he pulled his glove off his hand and let her place it in the center of his palm.

It was round and slender, like a coin. Stamped in the center of the metal was the three headed dragon. The sigil of his father’s house.

The back of his neck felt hot, as she took a step forward. “Turn it over Jon.”

There in the center of his palm, just like his heart, was the direwolf of House Stark. The sigil that had been his mother’s.

The emotion was raw in the back of his throat as he looked up into his cousin’s eyes.

“I want you to remember who you are. Your father may have been a dragon, but your mother was a wolf.” She raised her eyebrows, “As you will always be.”

His mouth tipped, “I said nearly the same thing to Theon before he left Dragonstone. That he was a Greyjoy and a Stark.”

“I wanted to know who my mother was my whole life and now..” His voice caught.

Coming forward she took his hand, “I’ve had many names too.” She saw his look, and shook her head, “I know it’s not the same, but if it helps- you were Jon before and you’re still Jon to me.”

His irises were soft, he squeezed her hand back, “I have to go.”

Tears formed in her eyes, “Promise me you will come back?”

“You know I can’t do that Sansa.”

The storm and the sea clashed together as their eyes whispered through the wind and waves between them. Wrapped in furs, they fell into each other’s arms, a feverish desperation drowning them. Arms and fingers grasping, mingled together, ushering in their beginning here at the end.

The wisps of her red hair tickled his face as his lips turned toward her ear whispering the words he’d long since held in his heart.

“The day I gave you the North, did you understand me Sansa?”

Suddenly, the air between them shifted. She pulled back from his whisper and looked at the softness of his eyes.

He swallowed, “I tried to make myself stop but I couldn’t. And now..” he came closer his nose brushing hers, “And now I don’t care.” His forehead rested on hers, “Please Sansa… Please.”

Watching his eyes slide closed, Sansa waited. He didn’t make any further attempt to push himself closer, waiting instead for her to move.

Staring at his familiar face Sansa felt her heart call out to him. She was not fool enough to believe there was a world where she could find happiness, but for one brief moment she wanted to know what it would feel like to dream again. To remember who she had been in a time long since passed away. Did the girl that had fantasized of Targaryen princes still exist somewhere inside of her?

Timidly, and with her eyes open, she touched her lips lightly to his. As she made a move to back away slightly, a noise came from his throat.

He pulled her tighter against him, opening his eyes to see hers. He repeated his request in a pleading whisper. “Please.”

Her answer came when her own hands moved up his chest and around his neck.

This time, he moved forward himself, the clash of their bodies silent, but setting off a fire that could light the night sky for a thousand years. His lips touched hers, moving in a sweet symphony beneath hers. Before he realized what was happening, he opened his mouth and tasted the sweetness of her.

A rush of pleasure spread the fire across her body, as she felt the tip of his tongue inside her mouth. The newness of the sensation was all heat, the journey to him forgotten the moment his soul touched hers.

His. Her body hummed beneath him, speaking without words. I am his, and he is mine.

She didn’t realize she was crying until he stopped and cupped her face with both of his hands, pleading some nonsense about forgiving him.

Shaking her head she brought her hand up to cover his that was still wrapped in her hair. “From this day.”

Jon looked at her strangely, and then his mouth came open as her meaning took root. “Until the end of my days.”


End file.
